


Torpe Conejito

by erzakyoya



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante, Bunny Hybrid Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante, Bunny Hybrid Donquixote Doflamingo, DoflaCora, Harem, LawCora, M/M, PeroLawQuiereDetenerEseIncesto, Slow Burn, Smut, Top Donquixote Doflamingo, Top Trafalgar D. Water Law, Yaoi, cora-san, incesto, pandillas
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erzakyoya/pseuds/erzakyoya
Summary: En un día de compras, Law se termina encontrando con una esponjosa criatura enrollada en un bolsa de plástico en medio de la gélida calle de su vecindario.Au! Moderno.Smut.¿No te gusta? ¡No leas!
Relationships: All/Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante, Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Donquixote Doflamingo/Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante, Trafalgar D. Water Law/Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante
Kudos: 3





	Torpe Conejito

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Este Fanfic también esta en Wattpad! Lo subí aquí por si me lo llegan a borrar allá por la temática de la historia. [El incesto Cofcof]. Bueno, sin más que decir, ¡disfruten bebés!

Se alistaba, abrochándose el cinturón, la corbata y los botones de la camisa formal, sacudiendo los pliegues.

Profundizó su camisa en los confines del pantalón, buscando en el armario de tonos grises sus calzados. Unos zapatos de años, pero relativamente lento su desgaste por el cuidado minucioso.

Entre su peinadora encontró lo que andaba buscando, un collar, una baratija, _no,_ un símbolo que lo identificaba como el capitán de la pandilla **C** **orazón.**

Una pandilla que formó cuando aún era un estudiante de escuela.

Inició en su primer año, cursando como estudiante de secundaria básica, conociendo a su mejor amigo, Bepo, en una clase que los obligó a convivir juntos, empatizaron al instante, después, sin tardar mucho se unieron unos chicos llamados Penguin y Shachi.

Al principio eran solo ellos cuatro; luego fueron llegando más y más. Su grupo a finales del bachillerato eran en total veinte. Un equipo bien estructurado y formado que cubría a capa y espada a los suyos.

En aquellos tiempos en su instituto era muy popular la agrupación de gente cuyos propósitos eran divertirse, o mejor dicho, la agrupación de los "problemas" según el concepto de los maestros que veían a sus alumnos unirse o formar.

Borboteaban por doquier, y los nuevos grupos que se querían dar a relucir, se frenaban con la oscura realidad. _L_ _as verdaderas pandillas,_ siendo sus ilusiones miserablemente aplastadas como cucarachas. Por supuesto, nada era completamente "transparente". Los fines infantiles e inocentes de diversión de los ingenuos estudiantes de primer año se desvanecen al enfrentarse a lo que les ofrecían los que vivían de aquel oficio. Mostrando la verdadera cara de la unión, de la palabra: "pandilla."

La mayoría de pandillas de escuela, se convertían en verdaderos dolores de trasero para la policía local.

Claramente, el grupo de piratas de corazón no ofrecía ningún fin delictivo, pese a que para los ojos de los educadores fue así durante el transcurso académico.

Aunque él no los culpaba, su grupo tuvo fuertes enfrentamientos por el poder en aquella zona, su formación nunca fue entorno a lo negativo de la palabra, no obstante, tenían que defenderse, tras tener una racha de victorias, marchando invictos, se coronaron como los propietarios de aquellos territorios.

Obteniendo fama y reconocimiento, en su ciudad natal y en otras ciudades cercanas. Claramente sus aventuras no acabaron allí, el nombre de los piratas de corazón estaba al tope, y con su epítome de "Cirujano de la muerte" espantaba a sus adversarios.

Entró a la prodigiosa universidad Grandline y conoció a terribles personas, y fue testigo de una luz que brillaba como el sol entre el barullo de pandillas, (para no decir plaguero). Los sombreros de paja. Un grupo en particular que destacaba por la bola de especímenes raros que era cada miembro.

Por sobre todo su capitán, todo lo contrario de lo que uno diría que debería ser un jefe de pandilla.

Law lo supo por experiencia, él forjó una alianza con aquél grupo, y fue un suplicio que caecio como las plagas de Egipto.

Mala decisión suya.

Se decía, sin embargo, su grupo siempre le brindo la mano y unas palmaditas en la espalda por los dolores de cabeza que tuvo que soportar en una temporada. Y ni qué decir de los otros jefes. Los de peor generación. Si se le consultaba a los veteranos en el oficio, es decir, _los antiguos pandilleros_ , que actualmente eran los educadores de la universidad a la que asistía. ㅡ rodó los ojos ㅡ. Todos eran un plaguero. Y cada uno de ellos tenía un símbolo que los identificaba.

Curiosamente, los mencionados congeniaban con inspirarse en unos Jolly Roger.

Recordando... ㅡ acarició su mentón ㅡ. yacía ya mucho que no sabía de su grupo, sus veinte compañeros.

¿Qué habrá sido de ellos?

Law lo averiguaría esta noche.

Hoy era el día libre de su vocación como médico, le encantaba, no lo niega, pero le robaba demasiado energía.

Él era un universitario terminando sus últimos semestres. Casi un profesional, sus habilidades y conocimientos en la medicina lo promocionaron desde temprana edad. Gracias a éstos, tenía un trabajo.

Era un pasante de médico a tiempo parcial, estudiante de medicina en su otra ración y en la cima, en un porcentaje pequeño pero significativo, era un hermano mayor y amigo.

Oh, porque en estos momentos, él se alistaba para salir de su casa.

Esperando un mensaje de Bepo que lo venía a recoger en su coche.

Cerró los cajones y las puertas del armario, desplazándose a su tocador, parándose delante del espejo.

Su cabello de hebras espesas revoloteaban de aquí para allá. Haría algo al respecto, empero, conocía por experiencia que persistiría. Así que solo paso una mano por el cuero, apartando los mechones. Bufó tocando con la yema de los dedos su piel debajo del ojo. Típica coloración oscura de sus ojeras.

Se perfumó, rociando sus muñecas, frotó los dedos, los costados del cuello y partió de su habitación a la sala.

Diviso en la mesa de cristal su teléfono que descansaba.

Justamente al momento de prenderlo le tintineo en la parte superior un mensaje.

_"Capitán, ya voy llegando, por favor salga"._  
_ㅡ Bepo._

Oyó afuera de su propiedad el rugido familiar del motor y el chirriante pito del claxon.

Guardó su celular en el bolsillo, y se apresuró, no sin antes agarrar en el perchero de la entrada su chaqueta negra y las llaves del colgadero, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Bepo vio desde el asiento del piloto a Law acercándose, desajusto el seguro y Law se introdujo.

ㅡHola Capitán. ㅡsaludó el albino, sonriendo. Le recorrió de arriba a abajo con la mirada, aprobandoㅡ. ¿Listo para divertirse luego de un largo tiempo fuera del juego? ㅡbromeo.

ㅡHola y muy buenas noches para ti también Bepo. ㅡle saludó sarcástico, recibiendo de vuelta una risita tímida y un: "¡No era de esa manera! ¡Perdón, capitán!"

El motor revivió y siguieron unas calles adelante mientras platicaban de trivialidades, esquivando los demás autos y las farolas rojas.

Se detuvieron en una casa de pintura azulada y macetas decorativas.

ㅡ¡Capitáán! ㅡchillaban al unísono Penguin y Shachi, casi tumbándolo cuando entraron al auto.

ㅡ¡Cuánto tiempo capitán! ㅡdijo eufórico Penguin.

ㅡ¡Estábamos taan solitos sin usted! ㅡle siguió Shachi.

Metafísicamente unas colas de perritos se manifestaron. Una gota de sudor le bajo a Law por la sien.

ㅡSí, ha pasado un buen tiempo. ¿Qué me cuentan?

Y así el dúo parloteo todo el recorrido entreteniendo al estudiante de medicina. Law arqueaba una ceja por tardar tanto en ir a un simple bar, porque, bueno, ¿no se supone que van a un bar?

ㅡ¿A dónde iremos, Bepo? ㅡindagó.

Los hombres en el asiento trasero sonrieron debajo de sus gorras ante la pregunta que esperaban yacía 20 minutos.

ㅡYa lo verá capitán, es un buen lugar para relajarse. ㅡSonreía alegre Bepo, ignorante de los perversos planes de ciertos individuos en su auto.

ㅡEstá bien. ㅡacepto sus palabras, encendiendo la radio en una emisora que tonaba canciones de los 90.

Pasaron los minutos, y sus ojos se entrecerraban lentamente, se esfuerza en mantenerse despierto, más ello, falla.

...

Bepo era un manojo de nervios, ¡esto NO era lo que esperaba!

ㅡ¡Venga Bepo, al capitán le va encantar!

ㅡ¡No, no, no, a él _**no**_ le gustará! ¡En absoluto! ¡Créanme!

ㅡA ver. Muestra las fuentes. ㅡzanjó Penguin. 

ㅡ¿Qué? ¿Cuáles fuentes? ㅡse perplejaba.

ㅡLas fuentes donde sacaste la información de que no le va a gustar. ㅡle explica tranquilamente Shachi entre los puestos del piloto y copiloto.

ㅡ¡¿Qué?! ¡Es en serio, chicos! ㅡel tierno muchacho cavaba su tumba mentalmente al imaginar el semblante demoníaco de su "hermano."

ㅡOye, creo que yo encontré sus fuentes. ㅡ agito su celular Shachi, escuchando un: "a ver muestra." del chico Penguin. 

ㅡ¡Ir a _esa_ taberna es un homicidio!

Lo ignoraron olímpicamente riendo por unas tipografías vistas en el teléfono de Shachi.

Bepo sudaba balas, estaban estacionados en el parqueadero de _aquella_ taberna. Creyó en las palabras pactadas por sus amigos sobre ir un café animalista, todo normalito, una noche tranquila y cálida.

Creyó en sus mentiras hasta que vio el gran letrero: **"** **Grand Line"**

...

Se despertaba por el ruido a su alrededor.

Bostezo estirando los brazos cual gato perezoso, desenfocada su vista, alcanzó a distinguir la silueta borrosa de un nervioso Bepo y las animadas de Penguin y Shachi adentro del auto.

Ladeando a un lado, su vista se centró en el sitio que se hallaban estacionados, se le hacía... _Familiar._ _Desagradablemente... **Familiar.**_

Enfocó un momento en un letrero que le erizó los vellos corporales.

 _Esto... no puede..._ _ **s**_ _ **er**_ _ **.**_ ************

Un revoltijo en el estómago se manifestó de repente al visualizar un cierto sombrero de paja.

Ley sudó frío.

Hoy no por favor.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todos! ¡Espero les haya gustado el prólogo! Estoy muuy emocionada de poder contribuir en el fandom de One Piece. Me he estado leyendo el manga y pues... ¡Mi cabecita comenzó a trabajar!
> 
> Besos para todos.
> 
> ¡Nos vemos en el primer capítulo!
> 
> Bye-bye.
> 
> Shishishe.


End file.
